How NOT to Survive the End of the World
by The Princess of Derp
Summary: Hi. My name is Piper Blue Smith. I am a 16 year old girl who has a few secrets, to which I will reveal later T because I'm paranoid


How NOT to Survive the End of the World

Ch1: Another Crappy Year...Or is It?

I was never to fond of car rides. Most people say its fun going on roadtrips. To that I say no, its not fun, its the most uncomfortable thing in the world.

Hi. My name is Piper Blue Smith, but you can just call me Piper, and if your a close enough friend, you can call me Kitty. I was born with the name of Kitty, but my mom changed it to Piper, because she thought the name Kitty was "Too weird". I loved my name until,BOOM, new name. now its just a nickname.

I am a stubborn, sarcastic, know it all, kind of girl, with raven black hair and green-blue eyes. My eyes tend to change colors often, but there mostly green-blue. I usually wear a sweater, Jeans, and black converse. every once in a while, I will wear a beanie,but not too often.

I'm going to tell you a secret, so promise not to tell anyone. Do it!

Anyways I have a secret crush on Danny Mecello. He is a slightly taller, burnett boy with spikey hair and radient green eyes. Last year I used to watch him and his friends at lunch from afar from behind a trash can. It was fun until one of his friends caught me staring, giving me the death glare everytime I turned towards him.

I have two close friends. The first Is Hanna Clark, and the second Clara Jones. Hanna and I have been friends since first grade. We met when she threw a block across the room, atempting to hit a kid named Scarlett but hit me instead. I had a black eye, and when the teacher came in, she already knew who did it, but I took the blame. So instead of Hanna having to clean the Gymnasium, I did. She thanked me by giving me cookies, and the next week, we were put into a group with Danny , and we laughed about it like dorks. Danny thought we were crazy.

Hanna is a year older than me, but about 6 inches shorter. She has short brunett hair, wears a t-shirt, jeans, and flats. Hanna and me are just nerdy dorks. She is always so happy and bubbly about everything.

Clara is just the oposite. She can be funny at times, but mostly she acts what i'm trying to say is, Clara, is a nerdy goth. She has dark blue hair and almost black eyes. its kind of creepy, but shes awesome. She loves to read creepy pasta. she wears kind of steampunk looking cloths,including the goggles. Her shirts are long sleeved, and have lace on them, while her skirts and pants match the shirts.

My father died when I was little, and I barelly knew him,but I know he made a great sacrifice for our family.

Oh, and I can't forget my little sister,Ella. Being the sweat little sister she is I know shes going to do well. Most people don't like their sibblings, but I love mine. Everytime I get sick, or injure myself, shes there, even though she's six. Ella say she wants to be a doctor when she grows makes sence.

Today is the first day of school, and my mom forced my to ride in her car. I just hope no one sees me. No one likes there parents taking them to school, especially Highschoolers. Parents can be unexpectedly embarassing.

An example of embarasment is mentioning the fact someone peed the bed until they were in thrid grade. See what I mean?

Thank the lord I have earbuds.

My mom and I sat in silence the entire car ride. once we reached the school she still didn't mention that she loves me. some mom.

Walking into the building I pull out my sceduale and study it.

heres the order:

1: Mr. Wizards science class

Math class

Lunch

,s P.E. class

4:Mrs. Jones English class

Sighing, I walk towards Mr. Wizards class,hoping someone I know is in there. Walking in, the first thing I notice is all of the Harry Potter posters. The second thing is the giant glass ball in the center of Mr. Wizards desk... Does he really think he is a wizard?

OK I have to laugh at that. Mr. Wizard, wants to be a wizard...

Turning towards the rest of the class, I see Clara. I feel the releaf wash over,that is until I see Danny. My gut twist into a knot, and I feel light headed. why here? Swallowing hard, I began to walk towards Clara, who sees me and smiles. I try to smile back, but ofcourse it doesn't work. I mean my crush is right behind her, how am I suppost to smile and not look like a dork?

Sitting next to Clara, I try not to look at Danny,But I can't stop myself. I turn my gaze over to him, only for us to make eye contact. I yelp and turn my eyes away from him. Boy, was I blushing.

Little did I know, that Danny, boy of my dreams, was blushing aswell. Clara laughs and I turn to her, my eyes spelling murder. She covers her mouth, but still laughs.

"Its not funny" I whisper sharply.

She then frowns and says "Nothing." pulling out her journal, of private stuff. She doesn't want to admit it, but its a diary. I roll my eyes and proceed to pull out my journal aswell. mines just a journal, but it has a few drawings in it.

"Good morning everyone." Hearing a voice, I turn my head up sharply only to see Mr. Wizard. He really does think he's a wizard. He's carrying a a magic wand, you know one of thoughs corney looking ones that magicians use, and wearing a wizard hat. he's also bald.

"My names Mr. Wizard, but you can call me EJ. I never wanted to be a teacher. Infact I wanted to be a scientist. Did you know..." Mr. Wiza- I mean Ej rambles , what a great scientitst he would be. Mr Wizard that screams" HUZZAH!"

We all just sit there staring up at him, while he awkwardly rambles on. Clara pokes my shoulder and holds a folded peice if paper infront of me, which I snatch away a little to harsh. I extend to open the folded paper, reading what the note says. it reads: 'HI. from Danny.'

I squeal internally, and began to write back quickly, ignoring the dorky looking smile on my face, and pass the note to Clara, who takes it calmly and throws it at Danny. Danny opens it and laughs quietly, but I still hear it.

Well this year may not be so bad.

* * *

 **What do you think? I'm not sure if I like it, but if I feel like it, I will update :) but this is just the test**


End file.
